


Food for the Avatar

by Thunderawesome



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderawesome/pseuds/Thunderawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Avatar needs to eat.  Here are a series of recipes for even the hungriest Boulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for the Avatar

**Jook**

This is a traditional rice porridge that is usually eaten for breakfast. It is eaten in almost all the nations. Many consider it to be a panacea food and various medicinal properties are attributed to it. It is very easy to make and can be quite delicious and versatile.

Ingredients

½ cup of uncooked jasmine rice.  
4 - 5 cups of water (more if needed)  
1 pinch of Salt.

Put the water and salt in a pot and bring to a boil. Reduce to heat to medium and add the rice. Stir and cook until the rice has dissolved. You may need to add more water as you cook.

Once done, follow the various directions to make Jook for each nation using their traditional ingredients.

**Fire Nation Jook (my favorite!)**  
Hot sauce (as much as you can handle)  
½ cup Dried Meat (chopped)

Simply add the ingredients to the finished Jook.

**Earth Nation Jook**  
½ cup Mushrooms (Diced)  
½ cup Cabbage (Diced)  
1 tsp Butter

Heat a frying pan to medium heat. Melt the butter. Saute both the mushrooms and chicken together. Once the chicken is done, the mushroom will be as well. Add all the contents of the pan to the Jook.

**Water Tribe Jook**  
1 Tilapia fliet, or other firm white fish (Diced)  
1 Kale Leaf (Diced)

Heat a frying pan to medium. Saute the fish and the kale until the fish is no longer opaque. Add the contents of the pan to the Jook.

**Air Temple Jook**  
1 small onion (Diced)  
½ cup mushroom (Diced)  
1 Clove of Garlic (Minced)

Add the oil to a frying pan and heat to medium. Saute all the ingredients until the onion is translucent. Add all the ingredients to the Jook.

 

**Flaming Fire Flakes**

In those cold nights away from the Fire Nation, many miss the spicy foods that usually available in abundance in their home lands. Here is a traditional snack that can be easily created in any nation. You need three separate bowls.

1st Bowl  
½ box of flaked corn.

2nd Bowl  
Wet Mixture  
4 tbsp of hot sauce  
1 tbsp Worcestershire sauce  
1 tbsp melted butter

3rd Bowl  
Dry Mixture  
2 tbsp chilli powder  
1 tsp salt  
1 tsp ground pepper  
1 tsp garlic powder

Preheat your oven to 400 degrees.  Make sure the oven is up to temperature before going any farther.   
Take out a baking sheet and line with a foil sheet.

Put the corn flakes in a large bowl.  Combine the wet mix ingredients in one bowl and the dry ingredients in another.  Pour the wet ingredients over the corn flakes and stir to try to get an even coating.  Pour the dry ingredients over the flakes and stir to try and get an even coating. 

Time is of the essence at this point.  You need to go fairly quickly, or the flakes will get too wet and not come out as good.

Spread the flakes evenly over the baking sheet.  Bake for 5-6 minutes, longer if needed.  Make sure you keep your eyes on the flakes.  They can burn very easily. 

Once you remove the sheet from the oven, let them flakes sit for 15 minutes on the sheet.   
You can alter the spices to your taste. 

 

**Street Gruel**

Now, I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that this is just what the poor of the world eat and should never be attempted in high culture. Well, you would be right about that, but the cooking styles that you can learn from this recipe are vital to all type of cooking. It takes parts of foods that people generally throw away and can turn it into a delicious soup. It should be noted that the Avatar himself has eats this regularly in the Temple of the White Lotus.

This is a much longer process than you might be used to. It starts with collecting food scraps and bones. When ever you are cutting up vegetables, or have types of bones left over from either Turtleducks or Boarqupines you generally have parts that you might just throw away. This is wrong.  
What you need to do is save that stuff in a bag in the coldest place you can find. Here is a list of appropriate things for your "Stock Bag". Do your best to wash the bits of vegetables to remove any dirt.

Onion ends  
Celery tops and leaves  
The tops and skins of carrots or potatoes  
Mushroom stems  
Bottoms of leeks  
Meat bones (avoid fish)  
Ribs from kale  
Cabbage cores

Gather these until your bag is full, then it's time to start cooking.  
Put the contents into a large stock pot.  Fill with water until the contents are covered.   
Add the following seasonings to the water

1 tsp Rosemary  
1 tsp Oregano  
1 tsp Thyme  
3 bay leaves  
1 peppercorn  
1 tbsp salt, (you can add more later)

Place on a stove top and set the heat to medium high.  Once the water is boiling, reduce to a simmer.  
This is where you need to have a lot of patience and not leave the pot unattended. As the contents simmer, a foam will rise to the top. This is called "scum". If left unattended, the foam will go back into the broth and make the soup very bitter. You will need to remove it. The best method is to take a large spoon and try to scoop it out. You will take some of the broth with you, but it will not be much and it is a small price to pay for the flavor. Continue to boil and remove the scum for at least an hour. Set up the colander in the bowl. Strain the contents through the colander. At this point you can add whatever ingredients you want to make your soup. You should use at least one starch, such as rice and one meat, such as Turtleduck.

 

**Water Tribe Noodles**

This is the recipe that I use when I want some traditional water tribe food. It's not super authentic, but it gets really close to the fishy, seaweedy flavor without a ton of ingredients or a lot of work.

 

4 cups of seafood broth. (Options vary on how to make this. My preference is "Better Than Bullion" brand seafood base. It is extremely easy to use. Check your soup isle at you grocery store and find what you like.)

3 sushi wrapper sheets, rip into 2 inch squares  
1 package of your favorite dried noodles, flavor packet discarded.  
(optional) 2 drops of green food coloring, for extra greenness.

 

Bring the seafood broth to a simmer.

Add the sushi wrappers and let them boil until they are almost dissolved. This will make the broth greenish. Add the Green Food Dye at this point if you wish.

Pour out the liquid through the strainer into the bowl. Do you best to remove all the bits of the sushi wrapper.

Pour the broth back into the pot a return to a simmer.

Add the Noodles and cook to your preference.

Pour into bowl and eat!

 

You can add any number of extra ingredients. Fish, Seal Jerky, Cabbage, Cave Hoppers. The possibilities are endless. Enjoy!

 

**Air Temple Dumplings**

If you are going to trust vegetarian cooking, you need to trust the Air Temples. They are the only ones that can do it correctly. There are many ways to cook dumplings in our world. The Air Temples can do amazing things with vegetables and their dumplings as no exception.

1 Package of Dumpling Wrappers

In a bowl, combine

½ cup of minced cabbage

½ cup of minced onions

½ cup of minced carrots

½ cup of minced celery

2 cloves of garlic, minced

1 tsp minced ginger

1 tsp soy sauce

1 Egg, beaten

 

Add all the vegetables to a bowl and cover with the soy sauce.  Let it sit for 15 minutes. This will draw out a lot of the moisture.

Take the mixture and add the egg, mixing until even.  Put one Dumpling Wrapper in the center of your hand, add 1-2 tsp of mixture to the center.  Wet the outside of the wrap with water. Pleat one side and stick it to the other, working your way down until the dumpling is sealed.  

Line a steamer basket with cabbage leaves and put  an put over a rapidly boiling pot of water.  Steam the dumplings in the basket for 15 minutes.

 

Enjoy!


End file.
